fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Souls of Heroes
The Souls of Heroes is part of the main quest in Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. In this quest, you need to gather three souls to open the Bronze Gate. Walkthrough You already have Jack's mask, and that's what you use to absorb the souls. Briar Rose is helping you by reading what the inscriptions say. The first one says: "ARENA CHAMPION". You have the choice to either kill Thunder and take his soul, or collect the soul of a deceased hero from the Arena. Whatever you choose, you have to teleport to Knothole Glade first. There you will find Thunder arguing with the Knothole Glade Chief. For the 'Evil' path, kill Thunder here. He is actually quite easy. His only good attack is when he has five lighting bolts that knock you down if you are near. It is recommended to use Berserk. You should be able to kill him in about a minute. If you prefer to take the 'Good' path, go to the Arena and take the task there. You have to kill all the enemies in there before you can get a soul. There are summoners, balverines, minions, and some trolls. Once you have got a soul, teleport back to Archon's Shrine. Put the soul you have collected in one of the three stones there. The next inscription reads: "THE HEROINE". Briar Rose says that you can take Scarlet Robe's soul because she was always one for making sacrifices. Do you believe her, or do you want to get revenge for Briar Rose saying such a thing? For the 'Evil' path, which is a lot easier than the light way, just kill Briar Rose and take her soul. For the 'Good' path, go to the Oakvale Memorial Garden. There you will find your mother's ghost. You need to rid the memorial garden of all the screamers infesting it. After that, Scarlet Robe's soul will be sucked into Jack's mask. Once you have collected a soul and put it into the next of the three stones at Archon's Shrine, you will hear Jack talk to you (and Briar Rose if you didn't kill her). He says that the last one says "THE OLDEST SOUL". You can either kill The Guildmaster or take the soul of Nostro. If you want to take the 'Evil' path, go to the Guild Woods where you will find the Guildmaster with about 15 guards. He will cast a physical shield on all of them, but they are still pretty easy. After you have killed all the guards, the Guildmaster will give you the option to teleport to Lychfield Graveyard and take the soul of Nostro instead. If you do this, you will carry on doing this mission on the 'Good' path. If you turn down the offer, you will watch a short cutscene where your hero kills the Guildmaster and takes his soul. For the 'Good' path, go to Lychfield Graveyard and enter the Circle of the Dead. Then battle Nostro. Once you have defeated him, you can take his soul. Return to Archon's Shrine and put your final soul in the last rock. The Bronze Gate will open and you must enter and battle Jack of Blades in his new form. Trivia *When you are fighting the waves of enemies that Jack of Blades sends in the Arena, if you get your combat multiplier to 5 or lower - Jack will mock the Guildmaster and say "Try to get your combat multiplier even lower..." *Another of Jack's imitations is "What's this? There's an important Quest card at the bottom of a slime pool for you". Category:Fable TLC Quests Category:Fable TLC Gold Quests